Lynn Peltzer
|location= |bio=Family: *Randall Peltzer (husband) *Billy Peltzer (son) *Barney (pet dog) |poll= LYNN is my favorite butt-kicking movie mom! |portrayed_by=Frances Lee McCain }} Lynn Peltzer, wife of Randall Peltzer, is Billy’s mom. She is a housewife and despite her husband's repeated failures and financial troubles, she still loves him dearly. Gremlins ‘84 She is first seen after Billy arrives home from work with their dog, Barney. She asks Billy if he could crack the eggs using Randall's machine. The machine (designed as a dunking bird cracking the eggs with its' beak) causes the eggshells and yolks to mix. Lynn disappointingly says the machines work well only within the first few weeks before they begin to malfunction, and tells Billy to use the sink instead. Billy then asks if she is alright, and while she initially states watching "It's A Wonderful Life" on the TV is just making her sad, she eventually reveals Mrs. Deagle called earlier about Barney attacking her at the bank. But before she can say anymore, they hear Randall coming in from the front door, to which Lynn says they'll talk about it later and to not bring it up in front of Randall. Billy and Lynn welcome Randall home from his trip to New York. Randall gives Billy a large wrapped Christmas present that is making noises. As Billy brings it into the living room, Randall asks Lynn to turn down the lights. As Billy opens it, he finds Gizmo, a chattery little mogwai he bought from Mr. Wing's grandson (though Randall says he "found him" in the Chinese shop instead of buying it secretly). Lynn finds him adorable and mutters how she "hopes he's housebroken". She then grabs a camera and attempts to take a picture of Billy and Gizmo together, but the flash causes Gizmo to yelp in pain and jump into Randall's arms. Randall then states that there are three rules when taking care of Gizmo: keep him out of the sun/bright lights, keep him away from water, and to never feed him after midnight. The next day, after Billy's friend Pete accidentally spills water onto Gizmo, he multiplies five new Mogwai, Billy decides to keep all of them as pets. That night, Billy is awakened by the crying of Barney. He finds him outside hanging in the cold, tangled up in Christmas lights. Billy pulls him down and takes him inside to warm him up. That morning in the kitchen, the Peltzer family is dumbfounded to how Barney managed to be tied up (not realizing it was the other Mogwai, with Stripe as the leader), as Randy was positive he had locked the door. Billy believes it was Mrs. Deagle, but Lynn is quick to say that they can't point any fingers since they couldn't even find footprints leading up to the house. Randy then alleviates the situation by telling Billy that he'll drop Barney off at his grandmother's house while on his way to the Science Convention, pick him up on Christmas Eve, and they'll be home Christmas morning. That night, the Mogwai (with the exception of Gizmo) trick Billy into feeding them chicken wings after midnight by chewing up the cord to his clock and making it look like it's not past midnight yet. On Christmas Eve morning, Billy finds all five Mogwai now in large, green cocoons. He yells for his mother, and she asks if he fed them after midnight. Billy claims he checked the time, but looks at his clock and sees that the clock is still at the same time as before. He picks up the clock and they both discover the cord has been chewed up. Lynn is seen later making gingerbread cookies in the kitchen when the phone rings. Randy calls to check up on things and tell her about the convention. After hanging up, the cocoons in Billy's room begins to shake and hatch, much to Gizmo's horror. Lynn then hears the Gremlins giggling and breaking things upstairs. Believing it's either an intruder or an animal, she brings a sharp knife with her. She goes into Billy's room and finds the eggs broken and Gizmo missing (he was thrown into the laundry chute by the Gremlins). The phone rings and Lynn talks to Billy (who found Mr. Hanson's dead body at the hands of a gremlin who was being experimented on by him), who tells her to get out of the house. But before they can say anything, a gremlin rips out the phone cord outside of the house. Lynn is confused but decides to take action as she hears blaring Christmas music coming from the record player downstairs. She turns off the record player and finds tiny footprints across the wall and table. While looking around, a Gremlins throws a glass at her. Lynn sneaks her way into the kitchen to find the mutated Gremlins eating the cookies she made. She finds one Gremlin dipping its' head into Randy's blender, and turns it on to decapitate it. She then uses a folding table to shield herself from another Gremlin throwing plates at her and eventually stabs it to death. Another Gremlin throws a tray at her back, and she uses tick spray to shove into the microwave and causes it to explode inside of it. She hears giggling outside in the living room and grabs another knife to defend herself. She walks in to find something moving in Billy's stocking, but after cutting it open, she only finds a toy robot. Backing up, she realizes a Gremlin is hiding in the Christmas tree, but it attacks her before she can make a move. The attack causes the tree to fall onto them, making Lynn unable to kill it with her knives. Stripe pops out of Gizmo's box and sneaks out while the Gremlin attacking Lynn begins to strangle her with Christmas lights. Thankfully, Billy arrives and grabs a sword hanging from the wall. Lynn ducks as Billy swings and decapitates the gremlins, making its' head land and burn in the fireplace. The two look and see Stripe hanging from the curtains, but he jumps through the window before Billy can kill him. Billy then drops off a wounded Lynn to their doctor neighbor's house and kisses her goodbye, to which she warns Billy to be careful. It can be assumed she and the neighbors were untouched during the attack on the town. She is not seen until the end of the movie on Christmas night, where she and Kate are tending to a wounded Gizmo (after he, Billy and Kate killed all the Gremlins). After Kate finishes taking his temperature, Lynn pets him on the head and goes off to make him chicken soup. But she turns around to find Mr. Wing, who has returned with the money Randy gave his grandson and for Gizmo. He scolds Randy for not listening to his warnings, but he claims that someday that they'll be ready to take care of Gizmo, and they leave on good terms. She is last seen with Randy's arm around her as they watch Mr. Wing walk with Gizmo in his box. Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) Lynn is not seen in the sequel, but she is mentioned by the Futtermans during their visit to Kate and Billy's apartment. Murray gives Billy an apple pie that she made, but he admits that someone sat on it while they traveled on the bus. Trivia *Lynn was originally going to get her head cut off by the gremlins and rolled down the stairs when Billy would come in, but the cast had a negative reaction with it, so it wasn't put in. Category:Protagonists Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Peltzer home Category:Females